Doodle Island
The Doodle Island '''is a place made from crayon drawings. It is one of the places Cap'n Buck has visited. Message In A Bottle- Scrambled Edition! August 31, 2009 I LUUURVE spending time at The Port. I like to soak my toes, skip stones and serenade the seagulls. There's something about the crisp sea air that makes my falsetto sound so GOOD! Honestly! The seagulls flap around and squawk. I'm pretty sure they're singing along... or wait a minute... maybe they're trying to tell me to stop! Anyway, I found another note from Cap'n Buck this morning! Here it is: OMG it's scrambled! It took me a long time but I finally figured it out. I'll give you a clue- You'll have to use your NIFTY SHIFTY skills to read what it says. Look at Tamara's EXTREME Puzzle from last week. It's the same idea. Want to win a Random Rox prize? Comment on THIS blog and tell me what Cap'n Buck's note says! Port, Ho! We've reached Doodle Island! September 9, 2009 Cap'n Buck is back, and he's really going to DRAW a crowd over at The Port! That's because he's just gotten back from a scribbly dibbly place- Doodle Island! madikally decided that's where he should go. Luckily, Buck made time for a quick interview. '''RS: Hey Cap'n Buck! Thanks for all the messages in bottles. But I've just got to know. How do you make sure they come to me each time? CB: You`re welcome. Let`s jus' say I be havin' shipmates in th' starboard places. Underwater sea creatures be scary t' landlubbers, but quite helpful t' buccanneers! RS: So THAT'S how you do it! Looks like your brain got un-scrambled. How'd you manage that? CB: It be quite th' puzzlin' time. I had t' ask th' Sea Genie t' straighten me ou'. But now I be havin' t' give th' lass' a portion o' me booty! RS: Oh no! Surely you don't mind sharing, with HER though. Legend has it that she's beeeeautiful! Ok, I can't wait any longer... You MUST tell us about Doodle Island! CB: Doodle Island be like bein' inside o' a giant doodle, I felt inspired, an' I brought aft some new items. RS: What ARE they?? CB: I be nay tellin'! Ye`ll be havin' t' come t' me ship at Th' Port yersef t' find ou'! I be havin' t' go RS: Ok, thanks Cap'n Buck! Hey, I think I know a pirate who has a crush on a certain Sea Genie! I could see STARS in his eyes when he talked about her. Oh just look at me, getting the gossip mill going again... Buck's Back From Doodle Island May 5, 2011 Cap'n Buck is back, and he's really going to DRAW a crowd over at The Port! That's because he's just gotten back from a scribbly dibbly place, Doodle Island! RS: Hey Cap'n Buck! You MUST tell us about Doodle Island! CB: Doodle Island be like bein' inside o' a giant doodle, I felt inspired, an' I brought aft some new items. RS: What ARE they?? CB: I be nay tellin'! Ye`ll be havin' t' come t' me ship at Th' Port yersef t' find ou'! I be havin' t' go RS: Ok, thanks Cap'n Buck! CB: OK I'll be seein' ye later Roary! Wares Doodle Island Wallpaper.png|Doodle Island Wallpaper|link=Doodle Island Wallpaper Doodle Island Door.png|Doodle Island Door|link=Doodle Island Door Doodle Island Floor.png|Doodle Island Floor|link=Doodle Island Floor Doodle Island Window.png|Doodle Island Window|link=Doodle Island Window Doodle Island Flowers.png|Doodle Island Flowers|link=Doodle Island Flowers Doodle Island Lamp.png|Doodle Island Lamp|link=Doodle Island Lamp Doodle Island Chair.png|Doodle Island Chair|link=Doodle Island Chair Doodle Island Cabinet.png|Doodle Island Cabinet|link=Doodle Island Cabinet Category:Buck's Adventures Category:Locations